Regulus Last Memory
by amyeka
Summary: "Sirius... Kau dimana? Aku… Membutuhkanmu…" Penyesalan karena telah memilih jalan yang salah berakibat fatal terhadap persaudaraan mereka. Read and Review please :


**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**Summary : "Sirius... Kau dimana? Aku… Membutuhkanmu…" Penyesalan karena telah memilih jalan yang salah berakibat fatal terhadap persaudaraan mereka.**

**Regulus Last Memory**

Senja hampir menjelang. Daun-daun turun diterpa angin sore. Tamparan angin musim gugur tidak menjadi penghalang untuk dua anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun untuk meneruskan permainan mereka.

"Reggy! Jangan lari!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berlari mengejar anak laki-laki di depannya yang sedikit lebih kecil. "Tak mau Sirius! Kau sangka aku bodoh? Hahahaaa.. Weeek! Eh, au, waaaaa!" Anak laki-laki yang tadi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada lelaki di belakngnya tiba-tiba terjatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"Regulus!" Sirius dengan cepat berlari ke tempat adiknya. Di tempat itu, Regulus duduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang sakit, sepertinya lutut itu tergesek hingga memerah mengeluarkan darah. "Hiks… Hiks… Sirius, sakit…" Mata sembab Regulus menatap Sirius. "Hhhh, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan lari? Dan kau dengan nekatnya masih tetap berlari…" Sirius menggeleng dan menunduk melihat adiknya.

"Sirius, Sirius perih…" Reulus menggelengkan kepalanya waktu Siirus meniup dan membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan liur Sirius. "Tahan sebentar Reggy." Sirius menjilat luka Regulus lalu meludahkan darah yang ada dimulutnya. Begitu terus hingga darah di lutut Regulus sedikit berkurang. Dirobeknya lengan bajunya yang panjang, lalu digunakannya untuk membalut luka Regulus.

"Sudah siap, sekarang ayo kita pulang, biar Ibu bisa memberi obat merah di kakimu itu. Hhhh, pasti kita akan dimarahi lagi…"Sirius mengulrukan tangannnya untuk membantu Regulus. Saat Regulus sudah hendak berdiri tiba-tiba dia kemmbali terjatuh seperti kehilangan keseimbangan. "Aaah… Sirius sakit…" Regulus memegang mata kakinya, sepertinya dia terkilir. "Regulus coba luruskan kakimu." Sirius memerintahkan Regulus sambil memegang lutut Regulus. Regulus menggeleng sambil menunduk, dia tetap memegang mata kakinya. Dia tidak mau Sirius memarahinya dan tambah cemas karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"Regulus ayolah! Luruskan kakimu!" Sirius menarik paksa betis Regulus tapi sia-sia karena tertindih badan Regulus. "Tidak mau!" Regulus menggeleng sambil berteriak, tangannya tetap memegang mata kaki yang dia yakini sekarang pasti sudah membiru. Perlahan, butir-butir bening menetes dari mata Regulus. Regulus terisak, sementara Sirius menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Reggy.. Reggy… Hei, hei.. Jangan menangis… Dengar! Aku tau itu sakit, tapi kalau tak kau tunjukkan ke aku, bagaimana aku bisa mengobatimu…" Sirius berlutut mendekati Regulus. Regulus menengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung memandang mata Sirius. "Maafkan aku Sirius…" Regulus merasa bersalah kepada Sirius karena dia terlalu merepotkan Sirius. "Bodoh! Hahaha… Kau itu adikku! Untuk apa minta maaf hah?" Sirius tertawa sambil menjitak kepala Regulus.

"Aduh, Sirius! Sakit tauuu!" Regulus mengelus kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Sirius tertawa semakin menjadi melihat raut muka adiknya. "Sirius! Berhenti menertawakanku! Kau mau menolongku apa tidak? Sakit nih! Kakiku ini terkilir, jangan kau tambah dengan jitakan di kepalaku!"Regulus akhirnya mau meluruskan kakinya dan seketika itu juga raut muka Sirius berubah. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Lihat nih, jadi biru begini kan?"

Regulus menunduk, dia kembali merasa bersalah kepada Sirius. "Ya sudah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga yakin kau bisa berjalan. Sini, biar aku gendong." Sirius jongkok memunggungi adiknya. Regulus dengan ragu-ragu naik ke gendongan Sirius. Sirius berdiri dengan menggendong Regulus di belakangnya, berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Regulus mendekap leher Sirius erat, sampai-sampai dia bisa mencium aroma shampoo kakaknya. Regulus begitu menyayangi kakaknya. Selama ini, hanya kakaknya yang menemaninya bermain. Regulus adalah anak yang pendiam, sehingga dia tidak mudah bergaul. Berbeda dengan Sirius yang periang dan jahil. Dia pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan teman. Terlebih lagi, Regulus seperti selalu membutuhkan bantuan Sirius. Karena itu, Regulu benar-benar takut kalau Sirius membencinya karena dia selalu bergantung kepada Sirius. Regulus benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kalau Sirius tidak ada disampingnya. Perlahan, Regulus terisak lagi karena pikirannya,

"Reggy? Kenapa? Tambah sakit ya? Atau, aku terlalu kasar sehingga tersenggol dan tambah sakit? Sebentar ya Reggy. Tahan… Aku pun… Sepertinya tidak… bisa berlari…" Sirius meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Regulus bingung, dan dia menemukan jawabannya saat melihat celana panjang Sirius sobek dan darahnya mengalir dengan deras dari betis Sirius.

"Sirius! Kakimu! Turunkan aku Sirius! Aku masih bisa berjalan! Percayalah!" Regulus semakin merasa bersalah kepada Sirius. Dia memukul-mukul punggung Sirius meminta turun. Dia tahu, Sirius pasti daritadi menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. "DIAM Regulus! Jangan banyak bergerak, kalau kau banyak bergerak maka kita berdua akan tambah sakit!" Regulus terdiam karena dibentak Sirius. Dia memeluk Sirius, dan mengisak semakin kuat di bahu Sirius.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku Sirius… Maafkan aku…" Regulus terus meneruus mengulang kalimat itu di pundak Sirius. Sirius hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat adiknya. Dia juga begitu menyayangnya. Dia akan melindungi adiknya apapun yang terjadi.

Sirius berhenti, dilihatnya ke samping. Pemandangan matahari terbenam yang begitu indah. "Regulus, hey… Coba lihat…" Regulus mendongak, dia mengikuti arah mata Sirius dan seketika itu juga dia terpana. Warna jingga langit yang membingkai matahari untuk tenggelam di ufuk timur sungguh menyihir mata mereka berdua. "Sirius… Indahnya…" Sekejap Regulus menghentikan isakannya, raut mukanya langsung berbinar kembali. Ujung sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nah, aku lebih suka melihat senyum adikku daripada tangisannya!" Sirius mencium pipi Regulus. Regulus langsung terkejut dengan perilaku Sirius dan menjitak kepala Sirius. "Apa-apaan kau?" Sirius tertawa melihat ekspresi Regulus. Melihat wajah tertawa Sirius, Regulus pun ikut tertawa. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tertawa. Regulus kembali memeluk leher Sirius.

"Maafkan aku Sirius. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku selalu membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Kau tau Sirius? Kadang aku berfikir, bagaimana bila kau tak disampingku? Siapa yang akan melindungiku? Aku bahkan berpikir, aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." Regulus menumpahkan semua pikirannya yang sedari dulu mengganjal di hatinya. Sirius hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sirius. "Dengarkan aku Regulus! Aku menyayangimu, kau adalah adikku satu-satunya. Karena itu Regulus, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku selalu ada disisimu." "Janji?" "Janji!" Kelingking Regulus dan Sirius bertaut, menyunggingkan senyum manis di masing-masing pemiliknya. "Aku menyayangimu Sirius! Selamanya!"

**9 Tahun Kemudian…**

"Master, Master… Master Regulus tidak apa-apa?" Kreacher memandang sedih ke arah masternya. Regulus telah meminum setengah racun dari wadah yang berisi Horcrux. 'Siaal, ingatan itu… Ingatan itu muncul lagi… Ini pasti pengaruh dari racun ini… Bertahan Regulus, bertahan… Ini adalah permintaan maafmu untuk Sirius karena tidak mempercayainya…' "Kreacher… Aku… Aku boleh minta tolong kepadamu?" Regulus memanggil kreacher dengan suara parau. Sepertinya dia tersiksa dengan efek racun di tubuhnya. Nafas Regulus menderu cepat. Bulir-bulir keringat turun dari tubuhnya. Matanya memejam sambil sesekali menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kreacher akan melakukan semua perintah Master Regulus. Semua perintah Master pasti akan turuti. Apapun itu!" Kreacher menunduk sambil menangis melihat Masternya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. "Jangan… Jangan bilang siapapun tentang apa yang aku lakukan… Dan… Kalau aku tidak sanggup untuk meminum semua isinya… Tolong… Tolong kau minumkan kepadaku hingga habis… Lalu kau ambil, liontin yang ada di dasar… wadah ini… tukar dengan yang ini…. lalu kau hancurkan yang asli… tak peduli bagaimana caranya…" Kreacher hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar permintaan tuannya tersayang.

Regulus mencoba untuk bangkit lagi. Dia berjalan ke arah wadah untuk mengambil air. Baru 3 tegukan Regulus tersungkur disamping baskom. "Kre… Kreacher… Tolong…" Kreacher mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Regulus. Dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Regulus, lalu meminumkan cairan yang ada di dalam wadah itu secara perlahan kepada Regulus. Sementara Regulus, rasa sakit yang diterimanya malah membuatnya berhalusinasi. Dia merasa ada sosok Sirius di depannya, melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan mengajaknya bermain. "Sirius… Sirius…" Semakin banyak ramuan yang diteguk oleh Regulus, semakin memunculkan memori-memori indahnya dengan kakaknya tersayang.

"Master… Ini gelas terakhir… Bertahanlah…" Regulus meminum gelas terakhir itu, dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. "Kreacher… Pulanglah… Lenyapkan… Lenyapkan liontin itu… Demi aku… Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini…" Kreacher menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia mengangguk dengan perlahan dan sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dia melihat sekali lagi ke arah tuannya. "Master… Apa ada yang bisa Kreacher bantu lagi?" Regulus menggeleng, lalu terdengarlah bunyi 'plop' pelan. Kreacher sudah pergi, membawa Horcrux Voldemort dan itu akan hancur sebentar lagi.

Efek dari racun itu semakin menyiksa Regulus, bayang-bayang saat Sirius pergi, tatapan saat Sirius tahu dia masuk Slytherin, tatapan menjijikkan yang diberikan Sirius saat tahu kalau dia bergabung dengan Death Eater semakin menyeruak ke permukaan. Puncaknya, ingatan yang paling dia tidak mau lihat akhirnya teringat kembali.

"… _Karena itu Regulus, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku selalu ada disisimu." "Janji?" "Janji!"_

Tiba-tiba Regulus merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Panas sekali. Seakan-akan ada api yang membara di dalam tenggorokannya. Dia butuh air untuk saat ini. Dia berjalan menuju sisi danau. Mencoba untuk mengambil air yang berada di dalam danau, tapi ternyata para Inferi menyerbunya. Dia mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini dia seperti melakukan gerakan yang sia-sia. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Regulus berkata "Sirius... Kau dimana? Aku… Membutuhkanmu…" Dan tak lama kemudian, Regulus lenyap ditarik oleh para Inferi.

**Di tempat yang lain pada jam yang sama…**

"TIDAAAAAK! Hhhh.. Hhhh.. Hhhh…" Sirius terbangun. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua bola matanya. Keringatnya mengalir dingin. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Di ujung pintu terlihat Remus, James dan Peter dengan raut wajah cemas, bingung, dan khawatir. Para Marauders ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan akan berada di rumah James untuk rapat Orde Phoenix.

"Padfoot? Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Mimpi buruk?" Remus yang memang lebih dewasa diantara mereka menghampiri Sirius sambil memberikan air putih ke Sirius. "Aku… Aku tidak tahu Moony… Aku…" Sirius bingung, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ketahui saat ini adalah, dia merasakan rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam.

"Padfoot, kau menangis? Apa yang kau tangiskan sobat?" Sirius memegang pipinya, dan benar saja air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Dan seperti tidak mau berhenti. Sirius benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Padfoot, kalau kau sedang sedih ceritalah kepada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantu." James menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu. Sirius terdiam, dia menceritakan semua perasaannya kepada tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Aku… Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… Aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak… Aku merasa seperti… Seperti ada yang hilang… Ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam sini… Dan itu rasanya sakit sekalii… Sakit dan begitu pedih… Aku tidak tahu aku bersedih karena apa dan apa sesuatu yang hilang itu…" Sirius berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian dadanya. James, Remus, dan Peter hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sahabat mereka karena mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Akhirnya, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tidur bersama malam itu. Tanpa Sirius ketahui, bahwa ada seseorang yang dia sayangi membutuhkannya sekarang.

.

#

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian ganjal Sirius. Semenjak itu pula, sikap Sirius berubah. Dia yang biasanya periang, menjadi agak pendiam dan suka melamun. Sepertinya dia masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang dia rasakan itu. "Padfoot, kau masih memikirkan tentang perasaan itu?" Remus menatap Sirius dari balik koran Daily Prophet yang baru saja diterimanya.

Sirius mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu Moony, tapi hingga sekarang… Hingga sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan rasa kehilangan itu… Seperti aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang aku anggap begitu penting. Tapi kenyataanya, tidak ada. Tidak ada orang-orang yang aku sayangi yang pergi menghilang. Kalian bertiga masih ada disini dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Lalu siapa?" Remus melipat korannya dan tersenyum menatap Sirius. "Kau melupakan satu bagian dari dirimu Sirius…" "Apa itu?" "Keluargamu…"

Tiba-tiba James masuk ke ruang tengah itu dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. "Sirius… Heeh, heeh… Di depan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sirius menaikkan alisnya satu, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui dia berada di rumah keluarga Potter saat ini. "Siapa itu James?" James berdiri dengan gelisah, bolanya memutar ke segala arah mencoba mencari perlindungan dari dampak kalimat yang akan dikatakannya. "Err… Ibumu…"

Sirius memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Baru saja dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu, tiba-tiba punggungnya didorong oleh Remus menuju ke pintu. "Temui ibumu Sirius, aku yakin kalian perlu bicara." Sirius menatap mata Remus dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang dibalas Remus dengan senyum manis penuh pengertian. Sirius menghela nafas, akhirnya seperti biasa dia mengalah kepada Remus lagi.

.

#

.

"Ada perlu apa?" Walburga menoleh dengan cepat disaat dia mendengar satu suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dengan cepat diraihnya tongkat sihirnya dan ditodongkannya ke arah Sirius. Sirius merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan aneh Walburga ini. "Ada apa ini? Mau apa anda sebenarnya?" Walburga mendelik marah dan semakin menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher Sirius. Sirius tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya sekarang. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?" Walburga bertanya kepada Sirius dengan nada suara pelan dan lambat yang terdengar seperti mendesis di telinga Sirius. "Menyembunyikan? Menyembunyikan apa?" Sirius bergerak mundur, dan sialnya dia telah mencapai batasnya. Dia telah sepenuhnya dipojokkan oleh Walburga ke dinding. "JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! AKU TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN DIA! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIA! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU!" Suara Walburga meninggi tapi bercampur dengan suara parau yang amat kentara. Air mata Walburga telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sirius benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Walburga. Apa? Apa yang Sirius sembunyikan? "Menyembunyikan siapa? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang anda maksud!" "ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU! ANAK LAKI-LAKIKU SATU-SATUNYA YANG TERSISA SETELAH KAU PERGI DARI RUMAH! KAU PASTI MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA KAN! KAU PASTI MENCULIKNYA! KAU IRI DENGANNYA! AKU TAHU ITU!" Sirius tercekat mendengar perkataan Walburga. Dia mencari siapa? Mencari anak laki-lakinya? Anak laki-lakinya yang tersisa setelah dia pergi? Itu artinya…

"Apakah yang anda maksud… Itu Regulus?" Walburga jatuh terduduk di lantai, dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terisak. "Regulus sudah tiga hari tidak pulang… Terakhir, terakhir dia pergi bersama Kreacher dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang… Aku sudah memaksa Kreacher untuk bicara… Tapi, tapi dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau memberitahuku… Kreacher bilang mungkin Regulus tidak akan pulang lagi… Aku mengkhawatirkannya… Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanya…"

Sirius jatuh merosot ke lantai. Akhirnya, akhirnya dia tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan tiga hari belakangan ini. Jadi, jadi ini penyebabnya. Dia telah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah disayangnya, dan sempat dibencinya. Tapi hatinya tidak pernah bisa bohong. Sekeras apapun Sirius mencoba membencinya, itu takkan berhasil. Karena Regulus adalah adik kandung Sirius. Butiran bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sirius. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang yang dia sayangi itu.

"_Aku menyayangimu Sirius! Selamanya!"_

**a/n : another fanfiction dengan endingnya luar biasa gantung =,= diselesaikan dengan ngebut, 1 hari setelah FF I miss you Prongs siap! oyaaa, kalo yang I miss you Prongs idenya kan pas jam pelajaran TOEFL, nah kalo yang ini pas jam pelajaran Biologi! Ngyahahaha… Saya memang murid bejat ! Wkwkwkwk… Bahkan, teman saya mengira bahwa garis besar karangan yang saya bikin di buku coretan itu adalah catatan biologi… Mwahahaha..**

**Oke deh, seperti biasa… Review puhleaseee :D**


End file.
